Willow's Turning
by ChildeOfAngelus
Summary: Willow is Turned and Confronts Buffy W/S


Disclaimer: The Characters in this story do not belong to me, the belong to Joss Wheaton and Mutant Enemy Productions, I wish 

Disclaimer: The Characters in this story do not belong to me, the belong to Joss Wheaton and Mutant Enemy Productions, I wish they were mine, but they are just not, I am making no money off of this so don't sue me or anything, when I get done with the characters I will return them, maybe.

_Warnings: Dirty Language: Hey they are teenagers what do you expect. Sex: A little, a few hints, a little graphic stuff. Violence: Yep a lot of that. The writer being in love with Willow: I am, get over it._

_Feedback: Please Jmatthews@inet4u.com_

_ _

_Ok, now on to the story………………..The Turning By: ChildeOfAngelus_

_ _

"Oh shit" says Willow as she spills her Mocha Chino on her skirt. She quickly waves her hand over the stain. "Intero Vertigo" she chants and the stain ripples, then disappears. "Man am I glad I learned that spell" she muses, she hears a knock on the front door. "I am coming I am coming" she yells down the stairs as she runs around looking for her shoes. She finds her shoes and quickly puts them on. Walking down the steps she hears the knocking again, "ALRIGHT" she yells as she dashes over to the door. She pulls it open and a figure rushes in knocking her on her ass. "About bloody time luv, I was about to knock the door down," says Spike as he grabs Willows hand and helps her up. "Damn it Spike, what the hell is so important that you couldn't wait one damn minuet for me to get my shoes?" Spike walks around looking at Willow. "You luv is what, I couldn't wait to get my hands on you" Spike says as he grabs her around the waist, spins her around and plants deep kiss right on her lips, he kisses her roughly and forces his tongue into her mouth, she sucks it gently and begins playing with his golden hair. Spike's hands begin to wander all over Willows petite body, he puts one hands under he shirt and begins to caress her breast and tweak her nipple between his finger tips. The outer hand begins to pull her leather skirt and she stops him and whispers into his ear "that's far enough lover boy we have work to do tonight. She pulls back from his embrace and starts out the door, Spike stops her "are you sure you want to do this tonight," "yes darling I want to finally tell Buffy that I am with you AND I plan to stay with you for all of eternity." "Now lets go" Willow grabs Spike by his leather duster and pulls him out into the night.

"Where the hell is Willow," Buffy whines to Xander while sipping her Long Island Iced Tea, "She will be here after while its only 9'ish", Buffy gets up and grabs Xander's hand, "lets go dance for a while," "Nah" retorts Xander " I am waiting for Anya to get here," "Aww come on it will be fun, I will let you dip me and if you are lucky then the alcohol will take effect and you can cop a feel while we are dancing." Xander perks up immensely at the opportunity of getting a feel of his long time crush Buffy The Vampire Slayer. "Ok, but this has get to be between me and you no running off and telling Anya about this she would flip and kill me then try to kill you and get her ass whipped"

"Why is it always so smoky in here?" asks Willow as she and Spike walk into the Bronze. "Ummm, maybe because this is a teenage hangout and a lot of teenagers smoke." Says Spike in a degrading tone. "Alright smart ass you keep treating me like that and you won't get any of this" says Willow placing Spikes hand on her crotch, "for a long time."

"Oh there they are" declares Buffy as she removes Xander's hand from her pants. Buffy rushes over to meet her friend, trying to hide her obvious excitement gained from Xander's probing fingers. About half way there she notices Spike with his hand on Willows most intimate area, "what the hell is going on here" Buffy thinks "Willow and Spike, no way he is so smooth and she is so nerdy, she is so anti bad and he is so bad that its cool." Buffy rushes the rest of the way over to them and asks, "What the fuck do you think that you are doing to my friend" Spike removes his hand and replies "Nothing that she doesn't want me to do luv, as if it was any of your bloody business." " I can't believe what I am hearing," thinks Buffy "Spike is standing her telling me that Willow WANTS him to feel her up, and Willow isn't arguing with him.""OK, this is giving me the serious creeps, I need to go sit down," says Buffy as she starts making her way over to the table that was occupied by her and Xander before weird Willow and Spike got there. "What do you mean the creeps?" says Willow getting mad "You can have a vampire boyfriend to parade around if you want to but the minute that I want to it gives you the creeps, you are a hypocrite nothing but a pure and simple hypocrite." Buffy turns on her friend as she finishes her statement "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU SAID THAT TO ME…. after all I have done for you, before you met me you were an outcast with one friend, you were nothing, if you are anything now its only because I made you" Buffy yells "No sweetie" says Spike coolly, "I made her" as Spike finishes his sentence Willow vamps and grabs Buffy by the throat "Now its your turn to get your ass kicked, bitch"

She throws Buffy into a booth and she is back on her feet in about a half of a second. She grabs the red head by the collar and throws her into the wall, Willow rebounds off of the wall and hits Buffy with a flying back fist, she stumbles, then regains her composure, "I cannot do this here, as a matter of fact I cannot do this at all" says Buffy as she walks toward the door. "Oh I guess the Almighty slayer is not as bad asses as she would like everyone to think" Willow yells after Buffy while hanging on Spikes neck.

"What the hell is her problem" broods Buffy while walking home, "I cannot believe that she actually thinks that Spike wants her for anything except a little plaything", Xander jogs up beside Buffy and grabs her arm, she turns on him and draws back, "I told you" she notices that it's Xander and stops "Oh sorry I thought you were Willow", Xander smiles "Nope, I am male, brown haired, not with Spike, and the most important thing, I am not a Vampire. Buffy grins at Xander "leave it to you to find a way to be humorous at a time like this. 

"I kicked her ass," laughs Willow drinking a bourbon and coke at he Bronze. "You did good luv" says Spike pulling Willow in for a kiss. "I am gonna do better next time, next time she will either be dead or undead." Willow laughs at her own joke.

To Be Continued…………..


End file.
